Love That Let's Go
by dreamasifyou'llliveforever
Summary: Ally remembers all the special times her and Austin shared and wonders if staying behind was the right thing to do. Give it a try!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, the characters, or "Love That's Let's Go" by Miley Cyrus. Enjoy!**

* * *

_**There's a gold frame, that sits by the window**_

_**And my heart breaks,**_

_**A little more each time I try,**_

_**To picture the memory inside**_

I unlocked the door of the practice room and sat down. Team Austin and Ally had just left for Austin's first tour, except without one thing. Me. I decided to stay behind to record my album.

I looked around the room and saw a picture by the window. I walked over and picked it up. The frame was gold and had dust all over it. I looked closely and finally made out the picture. It was the first picture me and Austin had taken. It was old, but it still held a memory. My heart ached as I remembered Austin. He was having fun without me on tour. Every time I thought of him my heart ached a little more.

_**There's an old book, that's too hard to read it.**_

_**But if you look, you'd see how you look through my eyes**_

_**But now one more chapter's gone by, and I know...**_

I walked over to the piano and picked up my songbook. I haven't used it in a long time. As I was flipping through the pages one fell out. I picked it up and looked at it closely. The page had tear stains on them and I remembered. I had written "I Think About You" on this page. I cried while writing it. Austin had found it and really found out how I felt. It seemed so long ago. I couldn't put the page down but I knew I had too.

_**It's time to move on, even though I'm not ready**_

_**I've got to be strong, and trust where you're heading**_

_**Even though it's not easy (Not easy)**_

_**Right now the right kind of love**_

_**Is the love that let's go (Go, go, go)**_

I have to move on. I can't stay sad. I made the decision to stay. I know that Austin would want be too. I have to trust that I made the right decision. I knew that was the right thing for Austin. If I really loved Austin I would be happy. I knew I had to let him go on tour and not stay behind with me.

_**There's an old dance, that we've done forever**_

_**You give me your hand, but let me decide when to reach**_

_**You always let me, be me**_

_**But now's my time to take chances, and find my own wings**_

_**And whatever happens, I know you'll be there waiting for me**_

I walked around the room and come across another photo. It was the day Austin decided to dance with me at Trish's quinceanera. Ever since then Austin and I always dance to the same song on the same day each year.

I walk around some more and find a issue of Cheetah Beat. The cover is Austin and I sky diving. I remember that day. He let me sky dive with him. He offered me his hand but let me decide when to jump. He always let's me be who I am. I wonder if he misses me. But I know I made the right decision. It was my time to find my own wings and make my dreams come true. But I know whatever happens, Austin will always be there for me.

_**It's time to move on, even though I'm not ready**_

_**I've got to be strong, and trust where I'm heading**_

_**Even though it's not easy, I know the right kind of love**_

_**Doesn't wanna miss the future, or staying in the past**_

_**It will always hold on, but never hold you back**_

_**And even though it's not easy (Not easy)**_

_**Right now the right kind of love, is the love that let's go**_

_**(It's time to move on)**_

_**With the love that lets go**_

I am nervous. I don't know what will happen. But I know that I can handle it. It's time for me to move on. I have to stay strong. It may not be easy, but it's the right thing to do.

I don't want to miss the future that lies ahead. I can think about Austin and hold on to him, but it can't hold me back.

I know that this is right. It was not easy. The right kind of love will always to what's best and this was it. As I leave the practice room my heart still aches, but I know it will eventually go away as I move on, _**with the love that let's**__**go...**_

* * *

**Yeah, so that was it. I know it's not the best. I was watching the finale while my sister was playing this song and I though it fit great, so I put this together real quick. So what did everyone think of the finale? I thought it was... AMAZING! I had tissues and chocolate everywhere. Sorry I haven't been posting. Who knew that school would be so busy? :/ I'll try to update next week. Please vote on my new poll and read my other stories too. I think someone should do an Auslly video with this song. Just putting it out there. ;) So anyway review this story and when you do tell me what you thought of the finale. Until next time. Love you guys!**

**-Taylor**


End file.
